Dracanian Anniversary Festival (2019)
23.08.2019 - 22.09.2019 Intro *Collect Phestos' Egg Opener from worthy monsters. *Open Mysterious Anniversary Eggs hidden in dungeons using Phestos' Egg Opener and collect Crystal of Truth & Anniversary Arena Chips. *Trade Crystal of Truth for Phestos' Pinata Truncheon and other goodies with Phestos in Kingshill. *Use the Phestos' Pinata Truncheon on the Pinatas next to various vendors in Kingshill to receive random gifts. *Travel to Dracanian Anniversary Arena using Anniversary Arena Chip and collect Forfeit Chests. *Open up the Golden Pinatas and get rewards Progress Rewards Shop Phestos' Goodies Mysterious Anniversary Egg Open up Mysterious Anniversary Eggs and get loot and event progress. Collect Phestos' Egg Opener from worthy monsters (you can also buy them in the shop). You will need 5x Phestos' Egg Opener in order to open up each egg. The drop from the eggs is random. Loot list: * Crystal of Truth (x3 or x10) * Anniversary Arena Chip * Phestos’ Candied Apple * Phestos’ Sugared Almonds * Phestos’s Cotton Candy * Essence of Vigor * Essence of Vigor * Essence of Vigor * Green Firework Battery (consumable) * Blue Firework Battery (consumable) * Purple Firework Battery (consumable) * Pink Firework Battery (consumable) * Yellow Firework Battery (consumable) * Red Firework Battery (consumable) * Dracanian Firework (consumable) * Festive Firecracker (consumable) * Simple Gem Bag * Flawed Gem Bag Dracanian Anniversary Arena Available in 8 difficulties (Normal to Infernal IV). Note: You can no longer get Crystal of Truth, Phestos' Egg Opener and Phestos' Pinata Truncheon in the arena. You can only get small amount of Crystal of Truth from Anniversary Forfeit Chests and random drop of truncheon (like one truncheon out of 100 chests). Right click on Anniversary Arena Chip and teleport to Dracanian Anniversary Arena. Only one Anniversary Arena Chip is needed to access any difficulty but Infernal IV. Infernal IV requires additional 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage There are Region and Event based versions of Dracanian Anniversary Arena. There are 11 Dracanian Anniversary Arena versions and 11 Anniversary Arena Chips: * Anniversary Arena Chip - Dracanian Anniversary Arena * Anniversary Arena Chip (Duria) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Duria * Anniversary Arena Chip (Norselands) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Norselands * Anniversary Arena Chip (Atlantis) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Atlantis * Anniversary Arena Chip (Myrdosch) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Myrdosch * Anniversary Arena Chip (Lor'Tac) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Lor'Tac * Anniversary Arena Chip (Qaizah) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Qaizah * Anniversary Arena Chip (Helios Games) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Helios Games * Anniversary Arena Chip (Ghost Festival) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Ghost Festival * Anniversary Arena Chip (Dragan) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Dragan * Anniversary Arena Chip (Winter Solstice Festival) - Dracanian Anniversary Arena Winter Solstice Festival All the arena versions are having same mechanics, but are having different loot, different kind of Forfeit (progress) drop and different monsters (region/event based). Only one Arena version is general and all the others are region/event based. You can obtain the Chips from drop or you can buy them from one of the shops. Anniversary Arena Chip can be obtained from Mysterious Anniversary Eggs, can be bought from one of the shops or can be obtained as drop from any Boss (bosses outside the arena). All the other chips can be obtained as a boss drop or can be bought from one of the shops. There is also minor chance for you to get them as a drop from Anniversary Chest in the normal arena version. Anniversary Chips can be obtained from the following bosses: * Anniversary Arena Chip - All Normal/PW bosses + Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage * Anniversary Arena Chip (Duria) - Heredur, Bearach, Arachna, Khalys, Herald, Grimmag * Anniversary Arena Chip (Norselands) - Sigrismarr * Anniversary Arena Chip (Atlantis) - M'Edusa, Gorga * Anniversary Arena Chip (Myrdosch) - Destructor * Anniversary Arena Chip (Lor'Tac) - Nefertari, Balor * Anniversary Arena Chip (Qaizah) - Asar, Sharr Kharab * Anniversary Arena Chip (Helios Games) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage * Anniversary Arena Chip (Ghost Festival) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage, Mortis * Anniversary Arena Chip (Dragan) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage * Anniversary Arena Chip (Winter Solstice Festival) - Magotina, Karabossa, Bloodmage Difficulty doesn't matter, the drop chance is the same on all difficulties as long as they are in your level range Progress Once you enter any Anniversary Arena version, interact with the Anniversary Banner in order to start the monster waves. Anniversary Forfeit (progress) is dropping from Anniversary Forfeit Chests. One Anniversary Forfeit Chest is always dropping 30x Anniversary Forfeit. Anniversary Forfeit Chests are dropping form the Legendary Anniversary Chest. The number of Forfeit Chests you can get is difficulty dependent. The higher the difficulty is, the higher the number of Forfeit Chests you get. That means more Anniversary Forfeit (progress) can be get on higher difficulty. In order to spawn Anniversary Chests you need to defeat all monsters, which are coming in 5 waves. (all monsters are having no drop) You need to fill all progress bars in order. Once you completely fill one progress bar the next one is being unlocked. Anniversary Chests After defeating all monsters, 5x Anniversary Chests will spawn: They are dropping regional items and equipment as any other monster from the region/event would drop. The loot from the chest is scaling with difficulty. The Legendary Anniversary Chest (largest one) is dropping Anniversary Forfeit Chests and regional Raw Material. Anniversary Forfeit Chest drop per difficulty *Normal - x1 *Painful - x2 *Excruciating - x3 *Fatal - x4 *Infernal I - x5 *Infernal II - x6 *Infernal III - x7 *Infernal IV - x8 Arena Versions As already mentioned there are different versions of Dracanian Anniversary Arena. However, have in mind they are level restricted. Players below level 35 will have to play only Duria and the normal arena version. Normal Version In normal Dracanian Anniversary Arena monsters are random from random regions The Anniversary Chest is dropping random Anniversary Forfeit Chests. That means you never know whether you would get what you need or not. Region/Event based version In region/event based Arena version monsters are always related to that one particular region/event. Anniversary Forfeit Chests are not random and you always know what kind of drop you could expect before accessing the arena. Pinata's Possible Drops All Pinatas are dropping items from the Merchant's shop next to them. To be updated! Zumpe x25 Gnob x2 Zahir x5 Grizmek x10 Garnet x1 Master Wilmer x1 Golden Pinata You can open the Golden Pinata with Golden Pinata Truncheon. You can get the Golden Pinata Truncheon from event's progress bars. Note! : I have been informed by friends who already opened Golden Pinatas that the rewards have been changed!!! However, the info on the Golden Truncheon is still the same , old one. Info updated below! Golden Pinata Buff Golden Pinata - Rewards per Location Achievements Event Achievements Tips & Tricks Collecting CoTs You can farm Crystal of Truth by cracking up Mysterious Anniversary Eggs in all dungeons on all difficulties. Since the drop is not scaling with the difficulty, farming Crystal of Truth on Normal difficulty is fastest. Farming Eggs Note: Mysterious Anniversary Eggs are not respawning, therefore you will have to leave and reset the map. Note: Looks like the event buffs have been removed from the event. Therefore you can skip this part and open any Mysterious Anniversary Egg right away. Unless you have buffs from previuos event. The most efficient way to collect Crystal of Truth is to enter a small map (in Normal difficulty) with higher number of eggs inside and open up the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs while riding a mount and don't engage the monsters (they are low level anyway). Stonekeep In my opinion this map is best for farming. It is low level (normal difficulty), it is not linear and you can avoid the monsters. The most important thing is this dungeon has 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Activate the buff and start cracking the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Tegan's Sanctuary You can select any small normal map, you can run in Tegan's Sanctuary ... it is small and it contains 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Set travel speed as high as you can and use the fastest equipment and mount you have. Activate the buff and start opening the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Note 1: don't forget to obtain enough Egg Openers before you start farming Crystal of Truth. Note 2: Before you start cracking the eggs make sure you have some of the buffs ( Phestos’ Candied Apple preferable). You can get the buffs from Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Fortress Teganswall Category:Events Category:Dracanian Anniversary Category:Under Construction